


Eternal and Forever

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Apocalypse, Challenge Response, Community: joss100, Other, Prophecy, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-14
Updated: 2006-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio discover another apocalypse prophecy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Joss100 prompt "Eternal"

"So what exactly is this prophecy?" Buffy was coming to hate prophecies.

Willow looked back at the scroll and nervously cleared her throat. "Uh, _Three are bound together, eternal and forever. Each strong where the others are weak, they will be bound together to fight the unnatural one. One will be lost, and another, and the last. Once again, they shall unite in eternal flame, and their power will stand before the dark light._ "

"Okay, so what does it mean?" Xander asked, glancing back and forth between his two lovers.

Willow frowned. "We- well, I think the binding to fight the unnatural one, that part? I think that means when we joined together to fight Adam?"

"Okay," Buffy nodded. "And this dark light? We're sure that's the eclipse that these 'Hand of Darkness'-y guys are trying to create?"

"Pretty sure," Willow nodded hesitantly. Buffy squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"So we just do the combo Buffy spell again!" Xander declared cheerfully.

"I'm not so sure," Willow protested. "There's this part about 'eternal flame,' which just doesn’t sound pleasant. I'm not sure what that is."

"Right, well, we've got another month or so before this apocalypse, right?" Buffy said in her leader voice. "So research time." The other two nodded and each grabbed a book.


End file.
